Forgive Me
by Huggani16
Summary: When there is a case with the joker, and Robin won't give up until he knows the answer to it. Wally and Bruce notice the tiredness and lack of sleep in the birds eyes and had to do something before the little bird stresses himself too much. Will Dick forgive them? (This is a one shot, I really hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just a one-shot but hope you like it**

"I am only gonna repeat this once! Do not bother me while I am working!" Yelled Robin tapping away on his laptop.

"Oh come on Rob! Don't do this to me!" Whined a very annoying Wally.

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask and sighed a deap sigh that was hinting his volcano that was about to explode. The thing is, him and Batman had a very serious case in Gotham, one with the joker. A case that was getting more confusing the deeper you think about it.

The case was a person of interest, so clearly joker was targeting someone. The clues however, made no sense at all. "A light to the dark" and "the center of joy" and not to mention "the meaning of pain". At first Robin thought that it was him, but Bruce had told him that they weren't taking any chances if it were someone else.

So, here sat Robin doing his research, since the big bad bat couldn't do it since he was off-world. To say that Robin was annoyed was underestimate. He just wanted to get a bird-aring and pin Wally to a wall with them.

"Oh come on Robin! You promised!" Whined Wally sliding to the ground.

Robin ignored him and typed away on his laptop.

Wally frowned and sat next to Robin, this time wondering what he was doing. "Are you working on a case for the bats?" He asked.

Robin was so focused on reading his research that he didn't hear or pay attention to Wally's question.

"Robin?" Asked Wally.

Robin jolted and looked at Wally saying: "what do you want now?"

Wally then laid his head on Robin's shoulder and said: "is this a case you're working on?"

"Y..yeah, it is. So I would really appreciate it if you leave me alone and stop bothering me" he then looked back at his laptop and continued reading.

"I won't leave you, but I'll stop bothering you" said Wally with a Humf.

Robin rolled his eyes and kept reading. 'I guess he won't buzz off, sounds like Wally' thought Robin.

Wally kept looking at Robin's mask trying to see his emotions that the mask was covering. When Robin looked up his white part of the mask opened wide at surprise. "And what on earth are you staring at?"

Wally didn't answer and kept staring. Robin was about to continue reading jokers latest article but Wally grabbed the laptop and put it on the table in front of them and pushed Robin back on the couch.

"Dude! What are you doing? I need to finish!"

Wally then touched Robin's mask causing the young bird to gasp in surprise. Wally pealed off the mask a little before putting it back in saying: "just as I thought, you can barely keep your eyes open, which is probably why you're wearing your mask instead of the black glasses"

"quit detectiving around and get off of me!" Yelled Robin trying to push Wally off of him.

"Robin, you know me, I won't let you finish your work until you're fully rested"

Robin growled and said: "I hate it when you get serious like this"

"I only get serious when Robby doesn't sleep" replied Wally with a smirk.

"You can't make me"

"well I am not gonna make you, but this needle will"

Replied Wally showing Robin the needle in his hand before gently putting it on Robin's neck.

"Why do you even carry...that thing...around" replied Robin before closing his eyes falling asleep, body becoming limp.

Wally frowned. He knew when Robin woke up he would probably or most definitely hate him. But he had no choice. He saw and heard Robin up all night not getting a bit of rest.

And no, the idea of knocking him out was not his.

It was...it was Batman's.

The big bat too had seen the tiredness in his son's eyes and body. He couldn't do it himself afraid he might hurt the boy, so he asked Wally. Wally understood and nodded with agreement when he asked him.

Wally now looked at Robin's sleeping figure. He brushed the loose bangs out of his eyes. He heard a noise noticing Batman was standing on the other side looking at his son. "I am going to take him home now, you might want to stop by and explain to him when he wakes up" he said.

He then gently picked up Robin's limp body and held him bridal style. He then picked up the laptop and put it in his cape. **(He is bound to have a few pockets in there).** He looked at his son's sleeping face and brushed a few loose bangs out of his face before walking to the zetabeams.

Wally sighed knowing Robin may definitely be mad with him at his actions. He then frowned and went to his room after grabbing a few dishes of food.

When Batman arrived at the cave, he gently laid Robin on one of the soft beds there. He sat next to him and took his mask off. He then saw Robin shift uncomfortably in his sleep. So he fixed the pillows and saw Robin relax.

He frowned walking away and took his bat-suit off.

Dick started to moan in his sleep meaning he was waking up. Bruce instantly noticed and rushed to him just for safe measures.

When Dick finally opened his ocean blue eyes, he looked around him and sat up. 'I thought I was at the cave, why am I at the bat cave?' He then remembered what happened and felt a hand on his shoulder making his flinch from the sudden contact.

"Hey Dick, how are you feeling" asked bruce once Dick looked at him.

"Clearly not feeling the aster, I wonder why?!" Answered Dick glaring at him.

"Dick, listen. I know what me and Wally did was wrong, but we were only trying to help you" explained Bruce.

"Help me? Help me with what?"

"Listen, its about the Joker case. I did my own research after hearing your answer before you even started and came to the fact that you were right"

"and why didn't you tell me?" Yelled Dick.

"Because...because he wanted to kill you this time"

At this time, Dick could see the tears in his fathers' eyes and asked: "Bruce?"

He then felt Bruce pull him into a hug.

"The thought of losing is worse than losing my life...I don't know what I'll do to myself if I ever...he didn't want to torture you this time...he...he...wanted to kill you"

Dick gasped at his words and hugged him back. "I also saw that you weren't sleeping...you would zone out when I'd talk to you, Wally even told me, that you were losing your balance on the bars...I knew if I told you not to train, you'd get upset and go to Gotham by yourself...so I told Wally to knock you out"

Dick now had tears streaming down his cheeks at Bruse's words.

"I told Wally to come here later so he can clear it up with you, he was truly sorry...I knew what I dI'd to you was wrong, but I'd do anything to keep you safe"

Dick gasped at his words. bruce never had shown this many emotions before. He nodded understandingly while knowing that Bruce was just being like a father, a father caring for his son.

He then hugged back tightly tears streaming down his arms. Bruce smiled and kissed Dick's forehead before saying: "Wally is here, I should probably leave you two alone" he said and left the bat cave.

Dick saw Wally who was looking at the ground. "Are you gonna come up here, or am I supposed to get up?" Asked Dick teasingly.

Wally smiled and sped to his best friend tackling him in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Dickie. Please forgive me" he said.

"I understand Wally, no need to be puffy...you're just a friend looking out for me like you should"

Wally broke the hug and smiled.

"I'd do the same thing to you if I have to" Dick said.

"Without the needle"

"oh no, with the needle...I'll make sure I poke you with every singly needle I can find"

Wally flinched.

"Hahaha, just kidding. But I'd do anything for you" Dick said before suddenly hugging Wally.

Wally smiled and hugged back whispering: "me too"

 **so? What did you think? I know Bruce kinda out of character, but that was because the plot of the stroud needed him to be.**

 **Please comment and tell what you liked**


	2. Note

**prequel is up...hope you like it and not confusing**


End file.
